(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Transistors are included in various electronic devices such as a display device, and include a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor. A transistor can be used as a switching element or a driving element for the display device.
The semiconductor determines characteristics of the transistor. Silicon (Si) is generally used for the semiconductor. Silicon (Si) can be classified as amorphous silicon or polysilicon, depending on crystal patterns. Amorphous silicon has a simple manufacturing process but a low charge mobility, so is rarely used in high-performance transistors, while polysilicon has high charge mobility but requires a process for crystallizing the silicon, so its product cost is high and its manufacturing process is complicated. Recently, a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor that has a high charge mobility and a high ON/OFF current ratio as compared with amorphous silicon, in addition to having a low cost and high uniformity compared with polysilicon, has been studied.